


Rex - AU Hawks 'verse

by alyyks



Series: alyyks_fanarts [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Scars, how could Jon have ever resisted?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: Fanart of Rex from the AU hawks 'verse by blackkat
Series: alyyks_fanarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874191
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	1. Rex - with shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hawks and handsaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190545) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I had not drawn anything not work related in about three years - and then this 'verse gave me all the feels and the one image I _had_ to draw. Thanks for the inspiration, Kat!  
> And thanks to antonomasia09 for the encouragements and the "draw him without his shirt. No, really. No shirt" ;)

[image description: Rex is sitting at a wooden picnic table. He has his back to the table with his right arm on the top of the table. He he looking up as if looking at the sky and sun, with his right hand partially shading his face. Half on him and half on the table, is the shadow of a hawk. Rex is wearing a black short-sleeve tee-shirt and jeans. The tee-shirt rides up at his hip, and shows some skin. On the table on the other side from Rex, an apron lies. In the background on the left, a shop window with some products can be seen. On the right, above Rex, the words "Hawks & handsaws" are written.]


	2. Rex - with no shirt

[image description: Rex is sitting at a wooden picnic table. He has his back to the table with his right arm on the top of the table. He he looking up as if looking at the sky and sun, with his right hand partially shading his face. Half on him and half on the table, is the shadow of a hawk. Rex is wearing only jeans. He has still healing scars across his shoulders and one above his right pectoral. On the table on the other side from Rex, an apron lies. In the background on the left, a shop window with some products can be seen. On the right, above Rex, the words "Hawks & handsaws" are written.]


End file.
